


Even ice can melt

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: The prison in which he confined his heart, Edward Nygma, it wouldn’t last forever…





	Even ice can melt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much time but I really want to write something about last episodes.  
> Enjoy!

Oswald stared at the big ice sheet at the center of his new club.  
His eyes, veiled by shiny emotion, slowly wandered on that hibernated body that looked like it was bending in a desperate embrace… the same one Penguin was searching from his ex best friend while he was sinking in Gotham’s river.

A sudden cold shook his body while, leaning on his cane, he went closer to Nygma.

“Even ice can melt…” he whispered, brushing the ice’s surface with his fingers, then getting closer and placing his lips over it.

The prison in which he confined his heart, Edward Nygma, it wouldn’t last forever…


End file.
